


Impotence Does Not Stop Love

by theanonauthorfanfic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanonauthorfanfic/pseuds/theanonauthorfanfic
Summary: Tony wants Bucky to feel like he can take care of him in the bedroom.





	Impotence Does Not Stop Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Impotence Does Not Stop Love.   
> Square Filled: Sex Toy: Fuck Saw  
> Ship: WinterIron  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Major Tags: depression, anal sex, blacking out, swearing, sex toys  
> Summary: Tony wants Bucky to feel like he can take care of him in the bedroom.   
> Word Count: 1361  
> Created for @mcukinkbingo

Tony was growing anxious and antsy about what was going to happen with Bucky. Tony had made a customer sex toy for them to use. Bucky couldn’t always get hard. Since he had been in and out of cryo, had PTSD, depression, and anxiety. Bucky was going through counseling and taking medication but the medication is what causes the impotence. Tony knew Bucky felt defeated being in their relationship when he couldn’t give Tony what he needed and fuck him in the mattress. Tony was kind to Bucky about it having to use toys to get off instead of having Bucky getting him off. Bucky beat himself up about it which is why Tony decided to create this custom fuck saw which he was excited to use.   
Tony had made Bucky stand in his 3d scanner naked. Bucky was scoffing at what Tony had asked. Tony had just smirked. Tony was having the dildo for the fuck saw made to Bucky’s cock. Tony knew Bucky was going to love it when he saw it. Bucky could fuck Tony into the mattress like he wanted even if his cock didn’t want to cooperate.   
“Jarvis please tell James I will be up to our suite with a surprise for him in 10 minutes,” Tony spoke to the ceiling. He was wrapping up the gift for Bucky to open.   
“Of course, Sir,” Jarvis responded. Tony loved his AI.   
“Jarvis also please make sure our suite is on black out mode as well,” Tony quipped back as he finished tying the bow. What Tony was using as the surprise is that he also had his own cock molded so he can fuck Bucky with the saw as well. Tony sighed and grabbed the box heading to the elevator.   
Tony arrived to his and Bucky’s suite. Bucky was sitting on the couch reading a book. Bucky looked up when Tony set the box down on the table in front of him.  
“What is this Tony? Is this my surprise,” Bucky asked as he dogeared his page in the book and put it down?   
“Yes, this is your surprise Buckaroo. I wanted to do something special for you,” Tony replied and sat next to Bucky. “Go on and open it baby.” Bucky smiled and picked up the box. He carefully pulled the bow undone. Bucky then slowly opened up the box. He stared wide eyed jaw dropped at the machine in the box.   
“What is this Tony,” Bucky stuttered.  
“It is a fuck saw baby. I figured you can fuck me with it. There are dildo attachments for it.” Tony pointed out the dildo shaped boxes. Bucky opened up those boxes. “Remember when I had you stand naked and 3d scanned you. I was using it to make a dildo for this machine. I also made another attachment. Maybe after you fuck me with it, I can fuck you with my cock shaped dildo.”  
“Oh God Tone,” Bucky moaned. Tony smirked and gripped Bucky’s thigh tight.   
“Fuck me baby,” Tony licked the shell of Bucky’s ear. Bucky shivered and took out the toy.   
“Bedroom, Now,” Bucky demanded. Tony ran into their bedroom and plopped down on the bed. Bucky walked in with the Fuck saw and dildo boxes. “I am going to fuck you so good with this baby boy. Thank you for doing this so I can fuck you like I want Tone.”  
Tony caressed Bucky’s face, “Buckaroo, I wanted you to feel like you can do what you want to me. Take me apart.” Bucky looked at Tony like he was going to devour him.   
“Strip doll face,” Bucky purred as he attached his cock shaped dildo. He also plugged in the fuck saw. He watched Tony strip put of his clothes. “On your back baby.” Tony laid on his back and spread his legs. Bucky groaned when he saw the black plug sitting in Tony’s ass. “You already prepped yourself. God you are perfect. I am going to make you scream baby.” It was Tony’s turn to shiver and Bucky smirked.   
Bucky toyed with the plug in Tony’s ass. Tony whimpered and grinded his hips against Bucky’s hand. Bucky pulled the plug out completely and tossed it on the floor. Tony whined.   
“I will fill you up baby,” Bucky spoke as he slicked up the dildo before pressing it to Tony’s open hole. Bucky turned on the fuck saw and watched it penetrate Tony’s hole.   
“Fuck, Bucky,” Tony swore gripping the sheets.   
“Tony you look so good spread out for me. Hold your legs baby,” Bucky held the trigger down on the fuck saw. He watched Tony grip his legs tightly and arch off the bed. “So good baby. You look delicious. Fuck I wish you could see how I see you. You are so needy for my cock.” Tony moaned as the fuck saw hit his prostate over and over again. Tony’s vision was whiting out.  
“Fuck, James make me cum. Fuck me till I pass out. I want to feel you for days after today,” Tony begged as Bucky angled the fuck saw to make sure the head of the dildo was hitting his prostate repeatedly with no break. Tony had tears streaming down his face.  
“Look how hot and sexy you look. You cry so well baby. You are going to cum without touching your cock Tony,” Bucky praised him. Tony moaned bucking into the fuck saw with all he had. Bucky relentlessly allowing it to hit Tony’s prostate. Tony shouted as his cock spurted cum on his chest. Bucky watch Tony’s body leave the bed. Bucky groaned and allowed the machine to help him ride it out. When Tony finally came down Bucky shut off the toy.  
“Ah, fuck baby. I saw stars. You can fuck me with this anytime sweetheart,” Tony panted. Bucky smiled as he played with Tony’s hair.   
“I want you to fuck me now Tone,” Bucky sighed. Tony got on his knees and pushed Bucky on his back.   
“I want to watch you while you get to enjoy it Buckaroo,” Tony chided. Bucky wiggled his ass. Tony swatted him. “Be good or else I leave you without cumming.”  
“No fair,” Bucky whimpered. Tony had prepped Bucky with his fingers making sure he could fit Tony’s cock comfortably. “Tony, fuck me already.”  
“Impatient baby boy,” Tony snarked as he pushed the dildo into Bucky’s ass. He turned on the fuck saw for Bucky. He watched Bucky’s body arched against the sheets and try to gain so friction on his cock. “I am going to make you cum without using my hands.”  
Bucky moaned while Tony pressed the trigger harder. Bucky’s cock was dribbling even though he was still flaccid. Bucky lifted his hips to get the toy to hit is prostate. Tony caught on and decided to angle the toy so it was propped against the bed making sure it wouldn’t be able to hit anything but Bucky’s prostate. Bucky was screaming for Tony as he arched further off the bed and got closer to cumming.   
“Such a good boy for me Buck. Taking my cock so well. I know you are going to cum untouched,” Tony was being deliberate with the praise that is what it took for Bucky to spill over the edge. Buck shot his load and it hit his chin. Bucky blacked out when he came.   
When Bucky came too Tony was wiping him down and putting away the fuck saw. “Look who decided to join the land of the wake again,” Tony smiled.   
“I passed out. Fuck, that is a perfect toy Tony. I can make you cum hard and with my cock too,” Bucky laughed. “Thank you, baby. This means a lot to me. I can’t wait to use it on you again.”   
“Well, I am glad you like it Buckaroo. I think next time you want to use it on me you can tie me up and then use it,” Tony winked as he yawned.   
Tony collapsed next to Bucky. Bucky wrapped Tony into him as they both passed out.


End file.
